marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 637
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Yoda * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * A.S.P.C.A. * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* ******* Midtown ******** ******* ****** ***** *** **** ** * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******* ******** Items: * * ** Red and Blue Suit ** Black Suit * ** Mattie Franklin's Suit ** Arachne / Spider-Girl's Suit * * * and * * Unidentified * Vehicles: * Events: * Christmas | Synopsis1 = Because of the mysterious roaming of animals in the streets, J. Jonah Jameson is hosting a press conference to advise all of New York City to stay indoors. One reporter interrupts him to point out that there are a swarm of spiders descending on him. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is contemplating what Sasha Kravinoff has done to his whole "spider family". Donning the black Spider-Man suit, he swings off to face his foes. At the Krainoff's mansion, Kraven the Hunter tells his family that though he is reborn, Spider-Man must be dealt with. As he dismisses his children and half-brother Chameleon, Sasha embraces her husband, exclaiming that it is wonderful to hear his voice again, before pledging her loyalty. Kraven snaps at her to take her hands off him before he cuts them off. Taken aback, Sasha acknowledges that he would never apologize and ask why does he hate her. Kraven pauses, before telling her to prepare for war. Outside, Chameleon has decided to leave Elsewhere, Arana spits on Grim Hunter after he starts sniffing her. Madame Webb tells her to calm down, for everything will be over soon. Arana cannot understand her crypticness of her sentence, fearing that she may die. Webb responds that all things die. Julia Carpenter cuts her off, warning her that not to try any Yoda wisdom on her, for Arana is terrified. Webb simply says that she is also much more, for tonight, everything will change. Sasha then storm in, accusing Webb of deceit. Webb simply toys with her, before saying that she sees nothing. Seeing that Webb has reached the end of her usefulness, Sasha slices her. Just before she could order Grim Hunter to take care of the others, the power goes out, as Webb says, that they have made 'The Spider' very angry. Next thing anyone knows, Chameleon is yanked out the window. Spider-Man then tangles with Grim Hunter. He then hits him in the nose with a rock, before facing Aloysha and Ana. He then finds Sasha, almost about to kill Webb, when she hallucinates him as her husband. As Spider-Man and Arana give chase to their foe, a dying Webb transfers her powers to Julia. Stalking Sasha, Spider-Man gets revenge for Kaine by ripping off her face, creating a scar in the shape of a hand. Ana attempts to assist her mother, only to be tackled by Arana. Kraven then comes forth to face his nemesis. While the two archfoes fight one another, Arana defeats both Sasha and Ana and Arana says that Sasha's family was watching her go crazy. Sasha realizes that the Kravenoff family wasn't hunting the spiders, but it was the spiders hunting them! Spidey soon has Kraven at his mercy, ready to use his own spear against him and end his life. Kraven whispers, "Thank you." However, Julia appears to stop him, showing him in a dark future that if he kills Kraven he will become a ruthless killer causing him to be kicked out of the Avengers, then "the web" will be broken. Ultimately, he will become estranged from his friends and family. By sparing Kraven, he will spar millions more. Kraven urges Spider-Man to end this, stating that unless he kills him, he cannot die. Ultimately, Spider-Man refuses, reminding his foe that he has a second chance at life and he should become a dentist or something. He then turns to his spider "sisters", telling them that they can drop the Kravinoffs off with the Avengers. However, the Kravinoffs disappear in a big flash. With the conclusion of the battle, all the animals in the city have calmed down. Because of the multiple spiders bites he received, Jonah quickly blamed Spider-Man for this whole disaster. At Potter's Field, Spider-Man (back in his blue and red costume), Julia (now blind and the new Madame Webb) and Arana (wearing Julia's costume), are at Kaine's grave. Julia promises that the Kravinoffs will be back, but the two of them will see her before then, as she vanishes from view. Spider-Man and Arana then swing off. The Kravinoffs have gathered in the Savage Land. Declaring that Sasha has made a mockery of his life and family, Kraven declares that she and the rest of the family will be hunted. If they prove strong enough to survive, then they would be determined to be worthy of being a Kravinoff. Sasha objects, at which Kraven snaps her neck. Grim Hunter reacts but is stabbed in the neck. This compels Alyosha to leave their company. Only Ana stays, wanting to prove her worth to her father and strengthen their family. She then goes chasing after her brother. Meanwhile, Kaine emerges from his grave with six extra eyes. | StoryTitle2 = Hunting the Hunter, Part 4: Burning Bright | Writer2_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler2_1 = Max Fiumara | Inker2_1 = Max Fiumara | Colourist2_1 = Fabio D'Auria | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor2_2 = Tom Brennan | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE LAST STAND OF THE KRAVENS! The Grim Hunt ends with a death in the family…but not the family you may think! Spider-Man’s about to learn a violent lesson… that nothing is forever. Plus more on the untold confrontation between Kraven and Kaine and the amazing “Spidey Sunday Feature”! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15792 }}